Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Race". Plot (Still on the airship, Squid Baron is still taking his bath, playing with his rubber ducks) *Squid Baron: Hey, who's the most powerful duck on the team? Who's the most powerful duck on the team? *play with the rubber ducks* Pow pow pow pow pow. I am stronger than you. *Barracuda Joe: Oh, heya, still using that tub? *Squid Baron: What are you doing here? Get out of here! This is a private area only. *Barracuda Joe: This is no private area. We have a racing competition to go to. *Squid Baron: Ooh, is it a underwater race? *Barracuda Joe: Nope. *Squid Baron: A go-kart racing competition? *Barracuda Joe: Nah. *Squid Baron: Oh i got one, a snail slurping competition. *Barracuda Joe: How is that even a thing? It's a carpet race! *Squid Baron: A carpet race? Who fly carpets nowadays? *Ammonian #1: Sir! Jafar and Risky Boots are tied-up a rope. You two need to get your butts in here now! *Barracuda Joe: Let's go Squid Boy. Turn off the water and get dried up. *Squid Baron: The water is not even on! That's just plain dumb. The water is already on the tub. I'm just going to drain it. (Back at the ship station, Risky Boots and Jafar are still tied up on a rope) *Jafar: I can't get my staff with my feet. Why are we still stuck in this thing? *Risky Boots: You should have transformed at first to burst those guys out. Now you made us look like fools. *Jafar: Of course, i look like a fool just like the Sultan. *Risky Boots: I'll cut off your fingers afterwards. *Jafar: Don't ask me. *Risky Boots: Didn't you bring Iago for the trip? *Jafar: Um.....no. *Risky Boots: No annoying parrot and now we're stuck together on a rope. *Jafar: I can't get out. *Risky Boots: It's all your fault! Shame on you. *Jafar: Don't shame me. (Squid Baron and Barracuda Joe came to check on Jafar and Risky Boots) *Barracuda Joe: What is going on around here? *Risky Boots: Oh god, you're here to un-tie us all. *Squid Baron: Do you have like sccissirs? *Barracuda Joe: You can't even cut. *Squid Baron: My hands suck. *Barracuda Joe: You don't have hands. You have wiggy legs. *Squid Baron: What did you say about my legs?! *Barracuda Joe: Nothing. You're not perfect at all. *Squid Baron: I am the most perfect warp squid out of any warp squid that exist on this entire planet! *Risky Boots: You guys suck at partnering up. *Squid Baron: No we don't. He was bulling me. *Ammo Baron: *get up* What a battle. What happen? *Risky Boots: Hey, un-tie us all! *Ammo Baron: Why are you two stuck together and all tied up in a rope. *Jafar: That blue genie tied us for no reason and the group escaped. *Ammo Baron: Prisoners. Never trust them to do their escape. *Risky Boots: Just un-tie us you moron. *Ammo Baron: Okay, jeez, you're such a rude pirate. *Risky Boots: I'll tear your hat off. *Ammo Baron: Don't ask me on my ship. *Risky Boots: Ugh, i hate rules. *Ammo Baron: Give me a knife. *Barracuda Joe: Sure brother. *Ammo Baron: *cut the rope* Ah, just the way it is. *Squid Baron: Darn it. I miss my chance to get an award. *Risky Boots: *stand up with Jafar* Perfect standing. *Jafar: Where's my staff? *Twitch: *give the staff to Jafar* Here your majesty. It's all yours. *Jafar: We need to locate Shantae and all of her friends now. *Vinegar: Great. Now we have to clean everything up afterwards. *Ammo Baron: Stranger danger. We got a big game coming up. Back to the main base. *Risky Boots: We have a little secret behind these hands of a army. (Back with Shantae, Aladdin and the group riding on Genie's rocket ship) *Aladdin: We almost died in here. *Shantae: That ship is a one wicked of a torture. *Jasmine: These soldiers are mean. *Sky: One of them is a good one like Barracuda Joe. *Bolo: Now we're somewhere in the ocean. *Rottytops: Should we talk like a pirate? *Sky: No. *Bolo: I hate pirates. *Shantae: Me too. They're mean. *Cassim: Why are there land floating? *Shantae: This place look familiar. *Sky: Whoa, i know what this place is. *Rottytops: It's a racing tourament. *Shantae: It's Cape Crustsean. *Aladdin: What's that? *Shantae: It's a annual magic carpet racing tourrament me and my friends used to go to. *Rottytops: It was so fun that one of the racers got kicked out of their magic carpet from last year. *Cassim: Oof, so scary. *Genie: We have a magic flying carpet with us. *Sky: It's still following us. *Shantae: It's telling us to lead to the stadium. *Aladdin: That's not a stadium. It's a half piece of a floating island like a fraction. *Jasmine: Let's check what's on the floating island. (On the floating island) *Referee: I got all of my racers going. *RaceBot: Yes yes yes. I am ready for the carpet race. *Coach: I got all the racers name sir. *Referee: This is why we're going to make money. *RaceBot: Ho ho ho. *Referee: Okay, let me see. RaceBot, check. *RaceBot: *stand up* *Referee: Blade, check. *Blade: *punch his fist* *Referee: Drake, check. *Drake: Okie dokie. *Referee: Chubs, check. *Chubs: Don't even think about it. *Referee: Snuggles, check. *Snuggles: *giggle* *Referee: Okay, i got everyone on the list. Including the people we don't know? *Holly: *arrive from teleporting* Well hello, i didn't expect to see you. *Referee: What the? Who are you? *Holly: I am Holly Lingerbean. We are expecting to name the list of villains to race into this magic carpet race. *Referee: You can't be in here. You are not allow to sneak by when the race isn't set up. *Holly: What kind of a referee are you? How rude of you mister. *Referee: You better leave or i'll call the police on you. *Holly: No one is here to save you. Now i will erase your memories and write the name of the villains to join into the race. *Shantae: Stop! *Holly: Huh? (Shantae, Aladdin and the gang arrives with Genie as a rocket ship) *Genie: It look like someone needs our help. *Shantae: This half-genie wishing memory is going down the drain. *Aladdin: Stop right there. *Holly: No. I thought i capture you all. *blast a memory burst on the gang* *Jasmine: Genie, warp us. *Genie: Uh oh. *warp from the memory blast* *Holly: Where did they go? *Genie: *warp and bump into Holly* *Holly: Idiot! *Genie: *stop by the ground* Get off. *Rottytops: Why? *Genie: We have a fight to catch up with. *Holly: You're still alive? *Referee: Oh god, you guys made it in. *Shantae: Sure we did, it's nice to see you again. *Genie: *let his friends get off his rocket ship and transform back into a Genie* It's a palooza-wooza time! *Holly: Another genie? *Aladdin: This time, we got a real one in. *Genie: Oh yeah, Genie's in the house. *Holly: I'll burst you away! *fire blast on the gang* *Shantae: *punch the fire blast* You're not going to get away with this Holly Lingerbean. *Holly: You destroy my attack? Now i'll destroy your friends. *Referee: Go to the starting line my friends. The game is about to start soon. *Blade: Alrighty my friend. *he and his racers fly with their magic carpets to the starting line* *Shantae: *fight Holly* *Holly: *kick Shantae* *Shantae: *jump and spin kick on Holly* *Holly: Drat. *Shantae: *fire punch at Holly* *Holly: *defense the punch* *Shantae: What? *Holly: *fire punch on Shantae* *Shantae: Hey, you're copying my attacks. *Holly: You're cheating yourself, faker. *Shantae: No i'm not. *Aladdin: Don't worry, i'm coming! *Shantae: Aladdin, no. *Aladdin: *kick Holly* *Holly: Ow, you're mean. *Shantae: What were you trying to do? I'm going to get rid of her. *Aladdin: No, i was going to protect you. *Shantae: No you're not. You could end up being captured again as a memory orb. *Holly: I got you now both! *Jasmine: *punch Holly* Stop. *Bolo: Yeah, you go girl. Punch her back. *Holly: A belly dancer. *Jasmine: Ha, i'm no belly dancer than you think. *throw Holly off* *Holly: You look like a half-genie to me. *Jasmine: *giggle* No i'm not. Not even Princess Shantae can save her kingdom. *Shantae: Kingdom? What Kingdom? *Genie: Mushroom Kingdom? Dragon Kingdom? Magic Kingdom? Anything you name? *Tuki: Sequin Land you say? *Genie: Nuh uh. She was raised in that continent. *Tuki: It's a World of Magic! *Genie: World of Magic? *Tuki: What point of magic do you not understand? *Genie: Uh? Some magic beans that came right out of a fairy tale. *Tuki: No. You're not getting it. *Genie: D'oh! *Shantae: *punch and kick Holly* *Holly: I got something for you. *Aladdin: *grab Holly* Shantae, now. *Shantae: *try to punch Holly* *Holly: *grab Shantae* Gotcha. *Shantae: Let go of me. *Rottytops: Don't worry, i will save you. *throw her head to Holly* *Holly: *get hit by Rottytops' head* Stupid head. *Rottytops: Ha ha ha. Look at me, i'm a head with a living soul. *Holly: Get this thing away from me! *Rottytops: I'm a head you dork. *Holly: Where's your body?! *Rottytops: My body is right there. *her body wave at Holly* *Holly: Ahhh! *Genie: Get back to your neck! *Rottytops: I can't move my head around. *Genie: Over here, get in here! *Shantae: *grab Holly* Gotcha! *Holly: Let go of me you purple drat. *Shantae: You can't take her away. *Holly: Let go.....NOW! *Shantae: Guys, can you fight? *Genie: I will, but, i, have, a talk over here. *Jafar: *arrive from teleporting with Risky Boots and Ammo Baron* What is going on around here. *Aladdin: Jafar. *Jafar: You tried to defeat us all? No mercy for you. *Aladdin: Shantae, we got more coming. *Risky Boots: We need to kill all of them. *Ammo Baron: Not on my watch. I got them now. *Genie: Wait, no. *Referee: Guys, guys. The game is about to start. You guys need to pack up and get into your carpets. *Shantae: Ha ha. Nice try. *Risky Boots: Referee, the genie and prince is there. Kick them off now. *Referee: Sorry miss, we have to move and the game is about to start in less than a minute. *Risky Boots: Damn you Referee. We'll deal with you all later. *Sky: Take it to your mouth rotten pirate. *Risky Boots: Beat it to yourself feather girl. *Sky: I hope you lose the match. *Risky Boots: I'll cut your neck afterwards. *Shantae: Guys, we have to move. *Genie: I bet we go away like a bunch of cowards who aren't in the race. *Shantae: We need to check what's up with the Ammonian Army. *Aladdin: They're in the race? *Genie: I guess so. *Rottytops: We're not on that race. So we can't join. *Shantae: No, look. (A few of the Ammonians are getting into their space pods to enter the race) *Rottytops: What is happening? I thought it is a magic carpet race. *Shantae: They look lile they're gonna bomb the race. *Genie: Oh no, it can't be happening. *Aladdin: Do you have any plan? *Shantae: I know. All we gotta do is sign up for the race. *Aladdin: What? We're not even on the race. *Shantae: We'll tell the Referee to get us all signed and we're good to go. *Sky: Isn't that a bit late? *Shantae: No. We still got time. *Rottytops: All we gotta do is sign up. (At the sign up room where the Referee is) *Referee: What a twist mess, i'm going to make some calls. *Shantae: *enter the room* Well hello there. We would like to have a talk. *Referee: Um, hello? Didn't i seen you already outside? *Shantae: Well yeah. I would like to have a bunch of friends join on your race. Will ya? *Referee: I'm sorry. The race's full. Everyone is competing in except for you guys. *Aladdin: What? *Genie: That's a rip-off. How could you do this to us? *Referee: I make the rules here. Over 10 racers are going to compete and plus, we have a special touranament for the Ammonian Army today. *Shantae: You got to be joking. *Aladdin: You still have blank lists to get people signed. *Referee: Do i look like i make people join the race? No, just no. *Sky: So it's not free? *Referee: It is. You gotta sign up to get into the competition and write your name and homeland to get in to one of those big boys. *Cassim: This look like a joke to me. *Rottytops: What a rip-off. *Referee: Do i look funny to you? *Tuki: Oh, i got a serious question for you. *Referee: What are you doing? Stop staring at me. *Tuki: *stare at the Referee* I see a future in your heart. You may want to bring more racers in to join the magic carpet competition. *Referee: Um okay, it doesn't look like a deal to me. *Tuki: You must see with your own eyes. *Referee: Huh? Where? *Tuki: Trsut in me. The game is upon you. *Referee: I trust in you. *Rottytops: Are you hypnotizing him? *Tuki: Just feel in me. Don't move a head. *Referee: Ahhh, i see. *Tuki: See in your eyes, let our friends join the race. *Referee: I see in your eyes. *Tuki: A future is only limit to the test. *Genie: That's it, we had enough of him. *punch the Referee to the wall* *Tuki: Genie! *Genie: We're wasting time. The game start in less than a minute. *Shantae: So what's next? *Tuki: Genie, brainwash him and let us join the race. *Genie: I can't hear you? *Tuki: Brainwash him and control him to make us join the race! *Genie: Oh, i get it. Don't forget the magic word. *Tuki: Please? *Genie: You got it! Ready or not, here come your magic wish! *brainwash the Referee* *Referee: Oh, wow. What kind of place is this? *Genie: Hi, i would like to know if you could sign us up to the magic carpet race you said. *Referee: Oh sure, i should get you guys signed. *Shantae: Yes! *Aladdin: We're going to the race. *Referee: Okay, just tell us your names and i can get you guys signed. *Genie: My name is Genie and this is *Referee: Alright. That's a lot of people with names. *Genie: Check. *Aladdin: *thumbs up on Genie* *Referee: Any magic carpets to choose? *Genie: Um, can we share for all? *Referee: Huh? But you brought only one carpet. Don't you need more than one carpet? *Genie: We need a few extras. *Shantae: I can't just make one carpet or another. *Jasmine: Can you at least clone them into one? *Genie: Uh? Yes, i can do that. But no, i don't know how to make one to another one. *Tuki: Just do it. *Genie: Fine. I'll do it myself. *create various clones of the magic carpet* *Referee: Wow, that's a lot. *Genie: Now we can ride for the race. *Referee: Alright, you're all good to go. *Shantae: What's next? *Referee: Just get into the race. The game will start in 2 minutes. *Genie: Two minutes? We gotta go ladies and gentleman. *Shantae: Get on to your carpets. *Bolo: Let's roll for the game! *Referee: Go outaide. Game is starting soon. *Genie: Outside, outside. We got a game coming up! (Outside of the starting line, all of the racers are in with their magic carpets) *RaceBot: Ho ho ho, time to race, time to race. *Racer Blade: He he he, who's going to win me a buck of zeni? *Racer Drake: You know i do. *Racer Snuggles: Heck yeah. Whatever. *Racer Drake: One in a million. *Racer Chubs: Yay! *RaceBot: Wait, we're having more people in? (Shantae, Aladdin and the gang arrive for the magic carpet race) *Genie: Woo, we're here at last. *Shantae: That's a lot of ships. *Aladdin: I bet they're all gonna cheat for the game. (At Ammo Baron's airship, most of the ships are flying for the starting line) *Ammo Baron: We're all going in at one. One big showdown. *Risky Boots: I hope those two arabian-brats will lose the race. *Jafar: With those racers competing, we need to set the traps on them. *Risky Boots: I got my eye on Shantae. *Jafar: If they cheat, we throw a bomb on them. *Risky Boots: They brought a naga snake with them. This snake is going to be my target for the day. *Ammo Baron: Our weapons are ready for the race. *Risky Boots: This isn't a war or a death battle Ammo Moron. *Ammo Baron: Don't you guys like fighting? *Risky Boots: *choke Ammo Baron* We like to fight and that's none of your business. *Ammo Baron: Choking, not breathing. *Risky Boots: *stop choking Ammo Baron* There you have it. *Ammo Baron: We need to win.......we need to win. *Risky Boots: Of couse we will win. *Ammo Baron: I got my weapons ready and my guns ready. *Squid Baron: Oh boy, it's time for a napkin race! *Ammo Baron: What? We're not riding on a little napkin! *Squid Baron: Then how about a car race. *Ammo Baron: Nope. We don't even have flying cars yet in this generation. *Squid Baron: How about a cat race? *Risky Boots: Cats don't even fly. *Squid Baron: Then, what about a magic carpet race? *Jafar: Ah, precisely. *Squid Baron: Cheeses! I am right. *Risky Boots: I hate that squid. *Squid Baron: Does that mean we can go? *Jafar: Yes! You drove us crazy all morning. *Squid Baron: What a nag. *Ammo Baron: The game's starting. Get into your ship pods now. *Risky Boots: I'll see you on the starting line Ammo. *Ammo Baron: Keep up the good work. *Squid Baron: Where do i find my ship pod? *Ammo Baron: It's in the ship pod area. Everyone go find your pods and get moving. *Hypno Baron: We're going. *Twitch: See ya boss. *Vinegar: Once again, we're going for the goal. *Barracuda Joe: No matter what, i'm not going. *Ammo Baron: You're invited and go get your ship pod! *Barracuda Joe: Fine. You won't regret it. Next time i'm leading the army. *Ammo Baron: This guy never learns how to act like a soldier. (At the starting line of the race, the Referee come up on magic carpet to make an announcement) *Referee: Ladies and gentleman. Happy new year and welcome to the Annuel Magic Carpet Race! *Everyone: *cheers* *Referee: Oh boy, we have like over 100 racers competing. Most of them are with their ships and this should be more of a annuel ship race. *Racer Drake: We racers are suppose to be riding carpets, not ships. *RaceBot: That's a lot of ship pods around. *Racer Blade: Only a few of the magic carpet racers are there. *Raver Chubs: It's going to be a bumpy ride. *Racer Snuggles: First place is mine. I'm calling it. *Shantae: You guys are going down. *Racer Drake: Damn girl, you're hot. *Shantae: You're gross. *Racer Drake: Didn't we race ya last time? *Sky: Who are those racers? *Shantae: They must be the same people we faced from last year. *Aladdin: Are they your friends? *Shantae: No. They're my competitors. *Aladdin: You competited with them? *Shantae: Yes. They all lost in the race, It seems that we're gonna beat them again for justice. *Sky: These losers won't get into first place, but us. *Bolo: This is a pain in the back of the game. *Rottytops: I gotta get my head in the game. *Genie: Put your head in the race? *Rottytops: No. I'm going to race for the gold. *Genie: Alright. Bring it on racers. *Shantae: Ret-2-Go. *Rottytops: Oh god, i forgot my racing clothes for the magic carpet race. *Sky: You don't need your racing clothes. You look just perfect. *Rottytops: Whatever. The race is about to start soon. *Sky: Get ready. *Rottytops: The Referee is about to make us fly. *Referee: Okay, we are about to get started. *Genie: It's about time to race. *Referee: Are your marks, get set, FLY! (The contestants started flying with their magic carpets to the fly) *Genie: It's racing time! MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 8) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff